


If you say "Bloody Mary" three times she comes

by BigDickens



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Clone Sex, Clones, Clothed Sex, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Telepathic Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDickens/pseuds/BigDickens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloody Mary "catches" her 2 clones having sex and joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic is being written with avoidance of some canon info about Bloody Mary, and the main one would be her clones actually existing separately from her True Form. But hey, I just wanted to write about Bloody Mary self-cest, and I hope you'll enjoy it.

She felt it in her lips at first - gentle bites- but nothing actually touching them. Her hand instinctively flew up to touch the throbbing lip, feeling it slightly swell. And then she felt a tug in her hair, her scalp being pulled on, and she knew that it's because her clone getting it on in the mundies’ world. She knew it because of the silent eyes watching her, calling for her to look through the mirror.

Moving  towards the full height mirror at the end of the room, her eye caught two figures on the other side of it. She recognised them, they were her two clones - Mary Alpha and Mary Beta. The mirror was pointing directly on the empty bed, and her clones were standing near it, hands wrapped around each other. Mary ogled them through the mirror for a few moments, her lips curled up in a smirk, and still stinging from the kisses the two were currently sharing. Imagining the soft noises of wet kissing, she felt everything they were doing, and the subtle push of their hips against each other echoed in her own crotch, and she had to pull up a chair to sit down and focus on the view. This was going to be a show.

Mary Beta’s hands fell down from Alpha’s head and onto her crotch, palming it. With their sides in front of the mirror, Mary could only see a slight swell in Mary Alpha’s pants, and she felt a distant tug at her clit. Mary Alpha was packing a strap on, which shouldn’t have been surprising at all.

The zipper was opened up, and Beta freed Alpha’s cock, giving it a firm jerk and earning a wide grin from Alpha, whose hands were busy with their own task - undressing Mary Beta. Beta’s jacket was already on the floor, and Mary caught her mouthing a command to Alpha, seeing how Alpha proceeded to slide the jacket off herself whilst Beta was taking her own shirt own.

Once Beta’s upper half of the body was naked, she returned the feral smile and pushed Alpha on the bed. Mary felt the move in her chest, seeing how Alpha was made to sit on the bed, her cock bobbing from the forceful push, and was glad that her clones’ position was still allowing her to see things clearly.

Beta didn’t waste time, going straight down on to her knees and taking Alpha’s cock in her mouth, holding herself up with on her hands on Alpha’s thighs.Mary felt the pressure at the back of her throat as Beta took the whole length into her mouth. She shuddered when she felt a gentle push at the back of her head. Alpha’s kept Beta’s head in place for a few moments, her throat pulsing around the shaft,  before Beta’s mouth slid off the cock, leaving it covered in her spit and Beta stood up again to take the rest of her clothes off. She bent at the waist to slide it all down in one move, shamelessly showing her naked backside to Mary’s hungry eyes through the mirror. Stepping out from the discarded clothes, she moved to straddle Alpha’s lap, who was still in her shirt and pants.

All three Maries focused their attention on the glistering silicone cock, and Beta’s hand lining it up with her vulva. Her other hand helped her stabilise herself on Alpha’s shoulder.

Mary felt the the pressure of Alpha’s cock on the inside of her thigh, and her inner walls clenched in anticipation. She watched Beta glide on the shaft and has felt it at the same time, as if it were her about to get fucked with a strap on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More action behind the mirror.

Without further foreplay, Beta pushed the flared head past her opening, angling her hips to let it slowly slide in. The sudden stretch had Mary close her eyes. All she could focus on was the feeling of being split open whilst her clones’ toy was tantalizingly careful to enter Beta’s pussy. She felt it slide in slowly, and then she felt her pussy spasm around nothing as it pulled out slightly to push in again, more further, until it felt like the whole shaft was inside her. But really, it wasn’t.

Feeling bites on her lips, Mary opened her eyes to see Beta’s thighs pressed shut to Alpha’s cloth covered legs. The pair was sharing heated kisses, and Mary held her breath, waiting until they would start moving and she’d finally get indulged in delicious friction.

Her lips were starting to get swollen, and Mary pushed herself back on the chair into a more relaxed stance. Her clones were taking too long with making out. She was beginning to feel impatient with frictionless pressure in her pussy. It is as if her clones were doing it on purpose. They knew she could feel everything they do to each other and it really looked like they were teasing her.

Growling, Mary decided to relieve some of her pent up arousal. With her eyes not leaving the mirror, her hands move towards the belt. Before she could even get a hold of it, she felt sharp imprints on her ass as Alpha grabbed on Beta’s bottom and pressed on her ass, encouraging movement.

Finally, Mary felt it shift inside her, and that distracted her from her task at self-pleasuring.  On the other side of the mirror, Beta was quickly picking up the pace, her hips rhythmically sliding off the cock and slamming down, stimulating the sensitive front wall. Mary felt the tips of her breasts grazed with teeth, each nipple getting brief kisses and bites. She pushed her head up towards the ceiling, eyes closing. The cock felt as if it was directly inside her, impaling her with with fast motion, and at the same time rubbing her clit with the straps, as her body was approaching an orgasm.

And then the movement gradually slowed down and she felt something probing her other opening. She jerked up to see one of Alpha’s hands in between Beta’s buttocks. Her gaze fell onto what looked like a bottle of lube and a butt plug laying near Alpha’s thighs. She took a deep breath, and felt herself being stretched further more and Mary knew that the butt plug was going to be the next step.

As Alpha fumbled around covering the toy  with lube, Beta kept her hips movement timid. And only when Alpha was about to insert the toy, Beta stopped thrusting on the strap on, letting the buttplug to push in. Mary saw the buttplug disappear inside Beta’s ass as well as feeling marvelously full in both openings. None of them dared to move until Beta has gotten used to the new feeling.

Mary had to wait again for her clones to pick up on the previous action. But it didn’t too long, as Alpha was roughly pushed on the bed, so she was fully laying down, and Beta could lean forward and start fucking herself without the awkward angle with 2 toys penetrating her. The new position let Mary clearly see Beta’s spread out legs, with a glistering cock moving in and out of her pussy and her buttocks spread out around the buttplug.

Mary felt her pussy starting to pulse around the moving pressure inside her. She also felt numb from the indirect strap on rubbing on her vulva. Yet she didn’t want to touch herself, as she knew that her clones would still finish each other off, even with the continuous teasing and delays. But her clit was so hard and throbbing, and she thought that direct touch on it would make her explode. Her underwear felt damp and uncomfortable, but at this rate she couldn’t care less as her attention was fully focused on her clone’s behind and the way her own pussy kept spasming in preparation for a climax.

And then she felt a pressure on her clit, as if someone’s fingers were rubbing over it, and Beta’s hips increased the force behind each thrust so that the strap on was rhythmically pushing on Alpha’s clit too. The doubled sensation had her nearly coming, but Beta’s final thrust, burying the shaft inside her, pushing on the buttplug and making her extra aware of the sensation of double penetration too, was what finally tipped her over. Mary nearly slipped off from the chair, her voice cutting off in a middle of a moan as her stomach clenched and she  pulsed around nothing, and yet felt incredibly stretched. As the most heavy part of the orgasm subdued, Mary slumped over, thinking that she’d never come so hard from her clone’s orgasm before. But then, she’d never actually witnessed two of her clones having sex before, so that must have heightened the experience somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is not the end! Mary is gonna actually join her clones for a threesome in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, come talk to me on tumblr big-dickens.tumblr.com


End file.
